


Not So Forever (though my heart will always yearn for you)

by GirlzRealm



Series: Jonas and Eva [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlzRealm/pseuds/GirlzRealm
Summary: He thought they would be together forever, but even as she leaves, his heart only wants her and the life they had.———I had to write about divorce for a class and I was stuck in my Joneva verse so, this happened.





	Not So Forever (though my heart will always yearn for you)

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to change the title before submitting it to my teacher, so they got a file with the name alt. ending A&F verse. To that teacher, I’m so sorry.  
> This is also unedited once again. Oops

They had been married for 3 years, their baby girl Isabelle already a year old and as smart as her namesake was at her age. Jonas was in the kitchen holding a cup of coffee waiting for Eva to come back from tucking their little one into bed.

“This isn’t working anymore.” Jonas grips his oversized mug like it’s the only thing saving him from drowning. Eva kept talking but all he heard was “filing for divorce” and something about their friend Vilde.

He walked out of the kitchen to go make sure their child was asleep before calling up Isak and seeing if he could take Isabelle for the weekend, knowing that things were gonna get messy. Isak agreed, happily taking his god-child to his house that he shared with his husband Even.

“Jonas I’m so sorry. We always have a spare room if you need to get out of the house.” Isak reminded his best friend before taking the sleeping child out to the car, putting her in the car seat and driving off. Jonas was really grateful that he had a close group of friends who would be there for him no matter what. Jonas walked back inside, Eva standing at the window waiting for him.

“How could you do this. Things have never been better, all of us finally being a happy family after all the time spent dealing with the issues we had. You were getting better, been clean for almost two years. What changed?” Jonas begged for answers he knew wouldn’t satisfy him. He knew he should let Eva explain herself, knew that he should actually listen to her this time, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

He stormed into the bathroom and looked at his broken reflection, all his insecurities staring back at him, the coffee burning his hand from his second cup of the night. Jonas considered swearing off the caffeinated drink, bad things always happening when holding a mug of drink that kept him functioning. Anger, sadness, betrayal and love filled his veins in such overwhelming waves that he wasn’t sure he was breathing, each emotion submerging him farther and farther into the depression he thought he left behind.

Next thing he knew, his entire body was burning, heart aching and hands stained with blood, hearing his name being called out by the person he though would love him unconditionally for eternity. He looked up and saw the black mug shattered in the sink, reflection jagged from the broken mirror, coffee everywhere. After realizing what happened, he started rummaging for his emergency meds he’s been prescribed for when he gets these panic attacks, quickly taking one before letting Eva clean him up.

“I didn’t mean for all this to happen. I love you and Isabelle so much. You two are my world, but I’ve got to start living for me. Go to our baby girl, to Isak and Even. Let them take care of you for a couple of days and when you return, I’ll be back in Oslo with Ingrid.” Eva said, lightly dabbing at the last cut on his hand.

Jonas didn’t know what to say, what to think. His love is just giving up on them and their little miracle. Hell, this isn’t even about him anymore. Eva’s leaving their daughter and doesn’t sound like she has any intention of being apart of her life anytime soon. Jonas could barely stand leaving her while going to work, the thought of abandoning her making him throw up into the toilet next to him. He loved that girl with all he had, and now she doesn’t have a mother to take care of her.

“How could you possibly even think of abandoning our daughter, Eva. After all we went through to even be able to have a child and now you’re just throwing that away? Are you even thinking of what’s best for her? She deserves to have a mom. Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t love us, her, and that you’re just going to leave and not come back.”

“Jonas, I – maybe one day we will meet again and it will be the right time, but I have to go. You’ll be a great father and Isak and Even will help you in whatever way they can. You guys are now her family. I gotta go.” With those final words, Jonas watched Eva walk away and the front door shut as he leaned against the toilet, mourning the loss of his love, his light, his daughters mother. He had no idea how he was going to explain this to everyone, let alone Isabelle when she starts asking why she doesn’t have a mother.

Eventually Jonas gets up and walks to their, his, room to pack himself a bag before packing another one for Isabelle, not knowing how long he’d need to stay at Isaks. He calls an Uber knowing he’s in no condition to drive and cries all the way to Isaks. He lets himself in, finding Isabelle being cuddled by the sleeping husbands. He walks over and picks her up, heading to the guest bedroom and rocking her in his arms before crying himself to sleep in the uncomfortable chair, dreaming of the future him and Eva had planned when they first got married. 


End file.
